When Joseph Met Lori, and Made Out with Her in the Janitor's Closet
When Joseph Met Lori, and Made Out with Her in the Janitor's Closet is the 23rd episode of the 13th season of King of the Hill. Summary After getting into an argument with Joseph about the girl he has been dating, Dale is unable to remember things. He thinks he has dementia, so he signs himself into a mental health centre. Hank and his other friends try to get him to leave, but the owner (Mike Patel) tries to force Dale to stay. He ends up getting out by acting more crazy, but ends up getting committed to the state mental hospital. Nancy is jealous of Miguel's success with the To Catch a Bully series (a satire of the NBC program To Catch a Predator) so she does a newscast featuring her husband about Dementia Awareness. Quotes "Out of my way you two; I need some sawdust to clean up some throw up... from... a kid." - Principal Moss "Oh don't go in there, sir. I'm developing pictures. They're almost set!" - Bobby Peggy: "Miguel is just pandering to the lowest common denominator. You have to find out who is below that and aim there." Nancy Gribble: "You're right, Sug. Let's go find a worthy cause to shamelessly exploit!" "I remember when I got my Birds and Bees talk. Well, it was mostly hand gestures" - Bill "The other day I got so worked up by Bobby I let the gas get so low that the warning light came on" - Hank "Are you talking to Lori again after I told you not to?" - Dale Computer: "Are you paranoid?" Dale: "Who wants to know?" Computer: "Did you reply 'Who wants to know?'?" Dale: "...Yes" Computer: "Great job! You've successfully completed our survey. According to your answers, you have dementia." "Don't be an idiot, Dale. You're just stressed out about Joseph. You're not crazy...ier than normal" - Hank "Please remember me as a person who once remembered things" - Dale Hank: "Are you qualified to run this kind of facility?" Mike Patel: "Are you asking if I'm qualified to care? Because the answer is yes. Thankfully the government doesn't regulate 'care'" "Going all the way? That's only for married people, and only for a while" - Dale "It's like an arms race. He went after bullies, I countered with dementia awareness, then he started some organization called Society for Children No Bones. I mean, I'm not even sure that's a real thing" - Nancy DALE: "My Joseph is too young; he's full of snips and snails and puppydog tails." HANK: "He's six feet tall and has a mustache." Stinger Quote "Consider yourself 'Hit Hard'. (Bully gasps)"- News Reporter Trivia * The "To Catch a Bully" segments by Miguel Hernandez on Channel 84, is a parody of the real life television show "To Catch a Predator." * When Dale is transferred to the mental institution, this is a parody of Hannibal Lector from the movie Silence of the Lambs. * Hank reveals that the guys were always facing magnetic north in the alley to appease Dale. Notes This episode, and three others were broadcasted out of the season line up schedule. The series finale was broadcasted in September 2009, while this episode and others came out in May 2010. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School Category:Love/Romance Episodes Category:Episodes starring Joseph